This Is Our Town
by xXWishXYouXWereXHereXx
Summary: It's time for the Next Generation to face Tree Hill High and all the drama their parents faced if not more ,two sisters are against each other, one girl is nothing like her mother wanted , two siblings couldn't be more different , one girl is recovering from anorexia , another is sleeping with someone else boyfriend , and another teen is turning to be exactly like her mother.


**A/N-So I decided to delete the other next generation I was gonna do and make a different one, the storylines for some of the kids are the same...Some have name changes such as Mia&Chase's daughter.**

~*~*~*~*~**This Is Our Town**~*~*~*~*~

**Lydia Bob Scott-16**

Lydia Scott is nothing like her parents.  
Everyone expected her to be a huge book worm like her mom  
But she's not even close to it, in fact she's more like what her aunt Brooke  
Was like in high school, she loves to party and sleep around a lot..  
But her parents don't know about how she sleeps around.  
She's the most popular girl in school and head cheerleader on the cheer squad..  
And is also in the drama club at Tree Hill High.

But she's very two faced in fact she's sleeping with Cara-Maria Adam's boyfriend.

Lydia dye her hair to a light brown and has blue eyes..  
She dyed her hair so she wouldn't look exactly like her mother and is huge girly girly..  
Lydia always makes sure to hide clothes in her book bag so when she gets to school she can change into something more reveling..

Her best friend is Kayla Dupre.

Lydia is the middle child in her family , she has two brothers , one older brother named James*Jamie* Lucas Scott , and one younger brother Keith Nathan Scott he just turned five.

**~*~*~*~*~This Is Our Town~*~*~*~*~**

**Cara-Maria*Cara* Skye Adams-16.**  
Cara-Maria just turned sixteen , she is very spunky and loud which sometimes can get her into trouble She's kinda a goody too shoes, and has a good head on her shoulders.

Cara-Maria is a spitting image of her parents, She has wavy brunette hair like her mom but has her dad's auburn eyes, but finally her moms nose and lips.

But has a very free spirit type of style, she loves vintage looking clothes , and almost always has feathers in her hair or wears feather ear rings.

There was no surprise that Cara-Maria could sing and write songs just like her mom, but Cara's main love is for art, she's an amazing artist and loves art it's self...  
Cara-Maria also loves to write, she's really good at it but doesn't like anyone reading her stuff.

Cara is recently recovering from anorexia, something she's still really struggling with.

Cara-Maria shockingly is dating Davis Baker, despite the fact that he treats her like shit and has no idea he's cheating on her with Lydia Scott.

Cara-Maria has a younger brother named Landon whose seven and an unborn little sister...  
She also has a half sister whose the same age as her , but they do not get along, and that's just because their dad chose Cara-Maria's mom over hers.

**~*~*~*~*~This Is Our Town~*~*~*~*~**

**Jude Peyton Baker & Davis Scott Baker-16  
**Jude and Davis Baker are newly sixteen years old.  
While the boys may look exactly alike they couldn't be anymore different.

Jude is more of a sweetheart and a momma's boy even at sixteen..  
Jude gets amazing grades in school , but normally keeps to himself..

Where is Davis is very popular and does awful in school.  
And treat his girlfriend like crap and cheats on her with her Lydia Scott  
Jude hates how Davis treats Cara-Maria , and Jude secretly is crushing on her

The boys look a lot like both Brooke & Julian.  
Messy medium light brown hair , Brooke's eyes.

Davis plays both football and basketball and gets in trouble an awful lot  
Wheres Jude is in the school's news paper committee, and hasn't gotten in trouble in school a day in his life..  
The twins barley get along...  
which is sad because they only have each other when it comes to be siblings.

**~*~*~*~*~This Is Our Town~*~*~*~*~**

**Lacey** **Sara Evans-15.**

She's the daughter of Quinn and Clay Evans.  
She has auburn colored hair and hazel eyes...

Lacey is a lot like her aunt Haley she is a book worm.  
But she is a big girly girly, she is great friends with Jude Baker and teases him over his crush on Cara-Maria , who is Lacey's best friend, even though her mom pretty much hates Cara-Maria's mom.  
And wishes she'd be friends with Kayla Dupre

While Clay is happy she isn't friends with Kayla.

Even though Lacey is a huge girly girly , she LOVES sports and is on the filed hockey team at school.  
Lacey also has an amazing singing voice but only Cara-Maria has heard her sing.

Lacey keeps to her self most of the time her only friends are Jude and Cara-Maria.  
She can't stand Davis but would never tell Cara-Maria that, but hates the way Davis treats Jude and Cara.

Lacey doesn't really get along with her mom and is a big daddy's girl , she's also really close with her older brother Logan, whose her only sibling.

Lacey tries to get her mom to notice her but nothing she does ever seems good enough for Quinn.

**~*~*~*~*~This Is Our Town~*~*~*~*~**

**Toby Jimmy Mcfadden-15  
**Toby is the son of Millie and Mouth Mcfadden.  
He's on the basketball team with Davis , and is one of the school's biggest players.  
So he's NOTHING like either of his parents, he barley even looks like them either,  
He's been asked before if he's adopted just from how different he is from his parents..

Toby is always out partying on the weekends and most of the weekdays despite his curfew or groundings .

He's best friends are Kayla Durpe and Davis Baker...

He has a little sister named Allie whose nine, he doesn't get along with her at all.

**~*~*~*~*~This Is Our Town~*~*~*~*~**

**Kayla Quinn Dupre-16.  
**Kayla is the daughter of Alex Dupre and Chase Adams.  
However doesn't clam Chase as her dad and took her moms last name when she turned thirteen.  
She'll never forgive Chase for choseing another woman over her mom..

Kayla is a cheerleader with Lydia at Tree Hill high.  
The two act like the own the school, they are at every party that gets held.

Kayla is also friends with Toby..

Kayla knows Lydia is sleeping with Davis Baker, and doesn't really care that Davis is dating her half sister.

Kayla could careless about her half sister , and the two girls get in a lot of fights at school.

Mostly because Kayla won't leave Cara-Maria alone.

_**The Couples/Parents/Famllies **_

**Nathan and Haley Scott**

Nathan and Haley now have three kids  
James*Jamie* Lucas Scott  
Lydia Bob Scott  
Keith Nathan Scott..

Haley works at Karens Cafe and also works at Red Bed Room Records with Mia.  
Nathan and Clay still have their own agency..

Nathan and Haley are still happily married.

**Chase and Mia Adams**  
Chase and Mia have Two kids together  
And surprisingly one of the way but it's a very high risk pregnancy .

Their kids names are  
Cara-Maria Skye Adams.  
Landon Ryder Adams .

When Alex lied to Chase and left for her movie,  
Mia and Chase were able to rekindle their love.  
And after just two weeks of being back together one drunken night  
Led to their oldest daughter Cara-Maria.

When Mia was three months pregnant the unthinkable happened  
Alex returned to Tree Hill who happened to be four months pregnant.

Chase didn't want to cause stress to either girl's , but it happened anyway.  
Mia ended having Cara-Maria a two months early...

While Chase did chose Mia in the end he vowed to be there for his and Alex's baby  
And Mia agreed not wanting to stand in the way of that...

Chase doesn't agree with the way Alex is parenting Kayla , who now wants nothing to do with him expect torment Cara-Maria.

Aside from the drama Chase and Mia are happily.

Mia now works for red bed room records and gave up her dream as singer because she liked being a mom and a wife better.

Chase owns Tric but gave up the air force not wanting to be away from his family..

**Julian and Brooke Baker**  
Julian and Brooke were only able to have Jude and Davis  
They weren't able to have anymore and decided not to adopt.  
They already got their miracle babies and couldn't ask for more..

While the boys are very different they love them both the same.

But Brooke and Julian do wish the boys did get along.

Brooke works along side Haley at Karens cafe and works at her clothing line across the street.  
While Julian's show about Tree Hill and Brooke's life became a big hit..

**Clay and Quinn Evans.  
**They only had Lacey together .

Clay and Quinn fight quite often because they don't agree on how Lacey should be raised or how Quinn treats Lacey.  
And are close to getting a divorce..

Logan lives in Tree Hill but not with his dad and Quinn , he sometimes lets Lacey stay at his place when their parents are fighting.

**Mouth and Milllie Mcfadden **.  
Mouth and Millie have two kids .  
Toby Jimmy Mcfadden  
Alison Millie Mcfadden.

Mouth and Millie are happily married but sometimes  
Fight about the the Toby behaves.

Allie is in love with ballet , and is really good at it..  
But she doesn't understand why her brother acts the he does.

**Alex Dupre**  
She only has Kayla.  
Alex has dated a few times but can't seem to find a guy worth her while.  
She doesn't always approve her Kayla's partying but thinks that's what teenagers do.  
While she's over Chase , she does wish Kayla would try to get along with her dad and Cara-Maria, Alex thinks the girls could really use each other instead of fight like she and Mia did..

Alex is currently a singer under Red Bed Room Records which shocked everyone including Chase when Mia agreed to let Alex sing for the Label since it was now 100% Mia's label..

But Alex only makes CD's and only does small tours, and lets Kayla stay with Haley and Nathan when she's on those tours..Alex doesn't act much anymore..

**A/N-This probably sounds crappy but I have the stomach flu , and it's summer so I'm in a really crappy mood too...  
Now I originally wrote Mia and Chase's daughter to be named Fallon and for her to be friends ****with Lydia.. and Lydia still be just the way Lydia is above.. But thought it be a big change if Mia and Chase's daughter was friends with Quinn and Clay's daughter..**

To settle any confusion.

Mia and Chase got back together in this around 8x05.  
Alex and Quinn still become friends which explains why Quinn doesn't like Mia or Cara-Maria.  
Everything in season 9 happened expect

Alex and Chase of course and Chris coming back..(Sadly had no room for him)

So the Logan storyline still happened (I love Logan)

Lacey & Lydia are cousins but don't get along  
Cara-Maria is two names into one, so both names are her first name but goes by just Cara.

**And thats pretty much it , again sorry if this is crappy or if theres a million mistakes , I feel awful today, but I'm stuck in bed and bored.. But PLEASE! Review , Please.  
I'll give you a cookie! and I'm open to suggestions.  
****  
**


End file.
